96 Despertar
by Heich-Ess
Summary: La historia cuenta que la princesa cayó en un sueño muy profundo luego de tocar la aguja.


_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

_Yo sé que muchos esperaban actualización de DBHS, yo también la esperaba, pero... no tengo mucha tarea, eso es verdad, el trabajo nomás me quita ocho horas y me deja tiempo suficiente para otras cosas. Sin embargo, la tarea es larga y el trabajo me deja cansao y con ganas de echarme lo que me queda de tiempo. Así pues, aprovecho para escupir cualquier idea que se me venga a la mente y esta, es una de ellas._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Despertar

Algunas veces se mira a sí misma, joven y grácil, acercándose muy despacio hacia aquella punta resplandeciente, poseedora de la maravillosa luz de mil estrellas, todas girando en ese diminuto punto donde danzarían incontables ángeles.

Se ve a sí misma.

Se acerca sin poder evitarlo, maravillada por aquel destello que le provocará algo peor que la muerte. A pesar de ser consciente de ello, porque ya lo ha vivido, y se grita desesperada para no acercarse más a esa punta maligna, su otra yo, a la que mira, no se detiene por nada del mundo. Sus vacuos ojos están clavados en aquel adictivo brillo; necesita tocarlo para recuperar esa parte de sí misma que nunca supo perdida hasta ese momento.

Su otra yo, ataviada con una larga falda oscura y una blusa de mangas largas color azul claro, levanta la mano con el índice elevado por sobre los otros dedos, flácidos y anodinos.

"¡No, no lo hagas!" grita ella, y ni siquiera escucha sus palabras. Se desgarra la garganta y el espíritu mientras la vana esperanza

_en esta ocasión de verdad lograré detenerme_

la abraza con su cálida fragancia, le susurra palabras de aliento en la oreja, la incita a correr, correr para detenerse a sí misma y lograr, después de tantísimo tiempo, salir de aquella pesadilla terrible que la acosa durante todas las noches y todos los días y en cada ocaso y en cada amanecer.

Sin embargo, ahora, como antes, no consigue convencerse a sí misma de no tocar esa punta afilada que le sacará una gotita de escarlata líquido de la yema del dedo. Gota que crecerá y resbalará perezosa a lo largo del metal frío y ardiente de aquella aguja malvada.

La rueda gira y gira, mientras el hilo pasa por ella, pero eso ella ya no lo vio. En cuanto toca la punta brillante del arma no letal, el resplandor se come toda la luz y la deja en la negrura de un sueño eterno en el cual es consciente de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. No está dormida, está prisionera dentro de su propia mente, de sus propios recuerdos y de su propia locura. Las alimañas se arrastran por los rincones oscuros de su alma y la acechan con la lengua de fuera, ansiando una probadita de su piel nívea y tersa. Las bestias ocultas lejos de la luz del día hacen aquelarres alrededor de ella, danzan alrededor de su desnudez. Una desnudez que no expone su cuerpo, su figura, su inmaculada sexualidad, sino sus deseos, sus fantasías y los más felices recuerdos de su otra vida a la que, está segura, jamás volverá.

Algunas veces se sueña libre, corriendo feliz con el viento golpeándole el rostro con finas caricias. Se siente ligera y da brincos de placer, intenta atrapar las nubes y montarse en ellas para viajar muy, muy lejos de ese horrible castillo donde ha dejado las pesadillas, el apestoso moho en la almohada creado por todas esas lágrimas derramadas y a la infernal criatura; nutrida en exceso de todos esos hombres derrotados por su extraordinario poder e infinita gula. Sí, es feliz cuando se sueña fuera de ese pestilente lugar en el que duerme y sueña y anhela ser liberada. Sin embargo…

Algunas veces las pesadillas acuden a su descanso eterno y se ve a sí misma despertando anciana y cansada, con los cabellos tan largos como los de Rapunzel y de un color plateado y antiguo; acabado. Moribundo.

Sueña que sale de su castillo y la cabeza le pesa, la luz le hace daño en los ojos y sus pasos inseguros la envían al suelo un par de ocasiones. Los músculos atrofiados no responden como deberían y las llagas que le salieron mientras dormía sangran cuando las costras revientan por la presión de sus movimientos. Cuando esto ocurre y llega al umbral del castillo, la luz del exterior, mucho más brillante que la mortecina luz de las ruinas del castillo, la espera paciente y con los brazos abiertos de par en par, lista para abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho cálido como amorosa madre al niño que se ha caído y raspado las rodillas. Ella no llega, por supuesto. La luz se aleja con cada paso agónico que ella da y su sangre es un rastro de cinco litros en el suelo que la deja sin fuerza a tan solo un par de pasos de salir del castillo, a tan solo un último esfuerzo de su libertad, y se desploma.

Pero no despierta, por el contrario, sigue dormida, tirada allí, a nada de la salida y escucha pasos. Serenos, lentos pero no cansinos como los suyos. Los pasos que se acercan a ella, por enésima vez, son firmes y el eco le hace estallar los tímpanos. Incluso, quien se acerca, parece disfrutar de la, absurda y ya nada sorpresiva, ansiedad que provocaba en ella mientras hace que sus botas resuenen contras las paredes caídas.

— Vamos, tú puedes lograrlo. Ya falta sólo un poquito más. —anima sin emoción alguna. Sólo hay burla en la voz grave de aquel sujeto. Se para delante de ella, casi pisándole las manos y la contempla desde las alturas, con los puños en las caderas.

— No, por favor, no tú de nuevo. —solloza ella con desesperación.

— ¿Y a quién esperabas, a tu príncipe azul? —dice él. Sigue burlándose y se acuclilla delante de ella.

— No me toques, ¡no me toques! —llora, como tantas veces lo ha hecho en esa misma posición—. Por favor, déjame en paz. —suplica sin poder levantarse. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y su espíritu quebrantado se ha rendido al fin. No puede luchar más ni oponer resistencia ante la tortura de aquel ser maligno. Tiene la mejilla derecha pegada a la fría dureza del suelo y el largo cabello blanco le cubre una parte del rostro.

— No puedo hacerlo, me aburro rápido, ¿entiendes? —dice y aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de la princesa, lo coloca detrás de su delicada oreja. La caricia es tierna, pero fría. Ella se estremece con el tacto de aquella mano mutilada. Cada vez que la mira o la siente cerca, le da asco y no puede alejarse a pesar de que gritaría hasta acabarse la voz para que él no se acercara—. Necesito mantenerme ocupado en algo y nada me interesa tanto como tú.

Le cubre la mejilla con la mano en una caricia amorosa y terrorífica a un tiempo. La princesa tiembla, aprieta los párpados con fuerza y se concentra al máximo para irse a otro lado. "Yo controlo mi sueño, yo controlo mi sueño…" se repite una y otra vez. Intenta recordar cómo era su vida anterior, la grandiosa belleza de su castillo, enorme y brillante en el que todos los habitantes del pueblo podían entrar cuando quisieran. Intenta pensar en las fiestas y los carnavales en los que la gente se reunía, todos ellos muy alegres, todos ellos contentos y felices, bailando, bebiendo, jugando.

— Es inútil, princesa, no podrás librarte de mí. Me perteneces. —asegura Aikanáro. La sujeta de la nuca y le levanta el rostro.

En sus ojos está el infinito vacío del universo acompañado de su negrura. La tez es clara sin llegar al pálido enfermizo de los muertos. Sus cabellos azabaches son una cortina ondulada, casi lacia, que le cae hasta los hombros. Está ataviado con ropa oscura, ella no reconoce la prenda, pero no es más que una larga gabardina y botas de cuero.

El rostro de la princesa está surcado de lágrimas. En su rostro empapado y arrugado no hay nada más que terror. Sus ojos opacos apenas perciben los rasgos del demonio. Aparta la mirada con fuerzas que ha sacado del aire. Logra zafarse del agarre de Aikanáro, lo que le cuesta un golpe terrible contra el suelo frío, pero al menos él ya no la sujeta. El dolor le hace pensar que se ha roto la quijada. Aprieta los párpados y se sumerge en una oscuridad que se le antoja segura, al menos de momento.

El sonido que la rodea ha cambiado. Escucha voces y un gran alboroto. Tiene miedo de mirar el lugar en el que está. Tiene la certeza de que aquellos ogros y bandidos han vuelto para violarla otra vez.

Sin embargo, la cacofonía a su alrededor carece de los gruñidos y jadeos lujuriosos de antes. Siente calor y el aire es fresco, lleno de fragancias agradables.

Con temor y muy despacio, abre los ojos, esperando encontrarse con el rostro curioso del demonio aquel; Aikanáro, dice que se llama. A ella su nombre no le importa en lo más mínimo. Si al despertar logra olvidarlo como todos esos sueños que se diluyen a lo largo del día, será perfecto.

No lo ve, Aikanáro no está por ninguna parte. La princesa se encuentra en la plaza principal del castillo, la más grande de las cinco. Por todas partes hay gente ataviada con ropas de brillantes colores, van de un lado a otro, jugando en las atracciones de las carpas, probando los dulces, entrando en los espectáculos. Parece ser un festival o un carnaval. Por allí está un malabarista, un par de payasos haciendo reír a los niños, un mago sacando fuego de su elegante sombrero de copa.

Todos ellos usan máscaras. Hasta los niños y los payasos, incluso el mago. Todas las máscaras tienen las cuencas vacías dirigidas hacia la princesa, sin importar que los pies de algunas personas apunten hacia el otro lado. Todas las máscaras animales están atentas a ella.

Se pone de pie, nerviosa por las miradas insistentes que la rodean. Avanza hacia el castillo y se percata de que las miradas la seguirán a donde quiera que vaya. La música se ha detenido. Todo sonido que debería estar en una congregación tan numerosa es reemplazado por el respetuoso silencio de un funeral. El viento sopla y mece sus cabellos largos y rubios. Siente la caricia fresca por todo el cuerpo. Se detiene un momento y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. No es normal sentir el soplo del viento de esa forma entre tanta gente, lo sabe y la idea la horroriza. No quiere mirarse pero sabe que debe hacerlo.

Baja la mirada y su peor pesadilla se hace realidad. ¡Está desnuda! Las miradas clavadas en sus _bultoscochinos_ provoca hombres. Las caricias de aquellos ojos concentradas en el hachazo de dios. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, la sangre de algún imperdonable pecado cometido por la primera de ellas resbala por la cara interna de sus muslos blancos hasta las rodillas.

Busca algo para tapar la desnudez que sólo debió de mostrar al que sería su esposo, mas no encuentra nada para cubrirse. Ahí, en medio de la plaza, las risas comienzan a golpearla en todas direcciones. La burla emana como veneno desde el interior de todas las máscaras, golpeando su desnudez e infectándola para siempre con la lujuria que provoca en todas esas cuencas vacías.

Se abraza el cuerpo y un jitomate podrido se desintegra en su mejilla derecha. El golpe no le duele, pero resulta muy desagradable. Siente cómo se escurre en su mejilla hasta su pecho y sus brazos cruzados, el tomate es tibio, casi caliente y deja el rastro de su paso por la piel de la princesa.

— ¿Quién hizo eso? —pregunta, intentando no parecer muy asustada, a la multitud, la cual comienza a juntarse a su alrededor. Como respuesta obtiene un jitomatazo más y después otro y otro hasta que los vegetales se convierten en una lluvia torrencial que le lastima la piel y el orgullo. Las burlas aumentan junto con los golpes de todos los tomates. Intenta huir y se da de frente contra algo que frustra su huída. Cae al suelo de nalgas y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la figura imponente de un caballero de brillante armadura, o a ella le parece una armadura brillante.

La figura de su salvador, porque los tomates han dejado de caer, está eclipsando al sol, por lo que la princesa sólo ve su sombra recortada contra el cielo azul.

— Levántate —le dice—. El suelo no es digno de ti.

Extiende una mano, una señal de esperanza que le hace sentir que todo estará bien.

Y ella comete el error de creerlo.

Levanta la mano y se sujeta de la mano de su caballero andante y ésta cruje cuando lo aprieta para darse apoyo. Ignora el chasquido pensando que ha sido el metal lo que provocó aquel sonido.

Alzada sobre sus pies, se da cuenta de lo alto que es su apuesto caballero. Alto y delgado. Aun con la armadura luce delgado en exceso.

— Ahora estás a salvo, dulce doncella. —asegura y le pasa una mano por la baja espalda para acercarla a él.

— Descubre tu rostro, galante caballero. —pide ella, nerviosa. Coloca las manos sobre su pecho y se empuja para alejarse de él.

Él obedece y se quita el casco. La princesa lo coloca de frente hacia la luz y se aparta de él. Su rostro famélico no revela otra cosa más que locura. Su piel apergaminada parece tan antigua como la piedra del castillo. Su boca de labios partidos está cubierta a medias por un bigote blanco, largo y absurdo. Su cabello también es blanco y no parece nada valeroso.

— Contempla, sin prisa, el rostro de este humilde servidor que te ha salvado, pero no con la intensión de desposarse contigo. Lamento que oigas tan crueles palabras salir de mi boca, dulce doncella, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y es la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos creados por el hombre y el mismísimo dios; mi hermosa Dulcinea.

La princesa retrocede un paso más, aliviada porque aquel personaje no quiere desposarla, y aterrada porque es obvio que tiene mal la cabeza.

— ¿Loco me llamas? —pregunta el flaco caballero.

— No, yo no dije nada. —asegura la princesa y retrocede un poco más.

— ¡Te escuché, arpía mal agradecida! —dice y saca la espada de la funda. Es un acero oxidado, curvo y con varias muescas a lo largo del filo. La apunta con el extremo. La princesa levanta las manos implorando piedad, retrocediendo con la mirada clavada en el destello mortal de la punta; un destello que la ha acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida cual sombra nocturna.

Detrás de ella un hombre pequeño y regordete la detiene, sujetándola de las muñecas. La desagradable esfera de su obesidad se pega contra la fina piel de su espalda desnuda.

— Ande, mi señor, acabe de una vez por todas con esta bruja mal agradecida. —dice el gordillo.

— Yo no soy una bruja, ¡soy una princesa! —exclama ofendida, y mira al hombrecillo por sobre el hombro. En sus ojos sólo hay codicia.

_Qué par de hombres me han venido a salvar_, piensa, _uno está más loco que una cabra y el otro sólo va con él por interés._

— ¡Calla, servidora de Satán! —grita el Quijote y hace un corte transversal en el brazo izquierdo de la princesa—. Tu pecado es seducir a los presentes con tus _bultoscochinos_. Mi deber es cortarlos de ti, porque es preferible perder una extremidad a dejar que tu alma arda en el Espejo. —dice y corta de un tajo los senos de la princesa. Ella grita y lucha contra el agarre del pequeño Sancho. La sangre le cubre el vientre, la siente caliente y espesa.

— También la lengua —dice Sancho—. Miente y asegura ser una princesa. ¡Tenemos que silenciarla!

— En efecto, mi querido Watson. Tú lo dijiste y atenderé, sin demora, a tu petición. —replica el Quijote y obliga a la princesa a que abra la boca y así silenciarla para siempre, porque es mejor, y todos lo saben, perder una extremidad y no arder en el Espejo.

La princesa ensangrentada grita y se debate entre sus captores para huir de allí. El dolor es demasiado vívido, como siempre, y no lo soporta.

Llora y empapa la almohada en la que "descansa".

—Ahora morirás… ¡Cualquiera! —insulta el Quijote, con lo que la deja petrificada. Jamás la habían insultado de aquella forma tan vulgar y soez.

El Quijote, el de los ojos enloquecidos, levanta su espada y señala el cuello de la princesa. En ese momento, ella recuerda que nunca antes ha muerto en sueños. Aquella, si nada los detiene, será la primera vez que muera y le asusta el pensar lo que sucederá después.

_Tal vez sea lo mejor_, piensa, _tal vez todo esto termine y al fin mi alma_

(Caerá al Espejo)

_tendrá descanso. Seré libre por fin y no veré más al demonio._

Las gentes enmascaradas se acercan para ver mejor lo que está pasando.

El acero cae sobre el pecho de la princesa, quien puede sentir cada milímetro del frío metal atravesando su carne y su hueso, perforándola hasta salir por su espalda. El dolor se expande por todo su pecho, la atenaza con la fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza desconocida.

Grita.

Grita tan fuerte que perturba su propio sueño.

Y despierta.

La oscuridad la rodeó y le dolían los párpados cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos. No podía apartar la oscuridad de delante de ella. Las lagañas acumuladas a lo largo de todos esos años de llantos silenciosos le habían sellado la visión y le habían dejado ríos de mocos secos surcando sus mejillas.

Se frotó los ojos con desesperación. El miedo a quedar ciega le atenazó el corazón. Mover las manos representó un dolor colosal. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; la espalda, la nuca y las piernas era donde más dolor sentía. Además, había un olor nauseabundo que la rodeaba aunque ya no era tan malo, estaba acostumbrada a él, como los indigentes a su propia esencia.

Cuando finalmente las lagañas liberaron sus ojos, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la mortecina luz que iluminaba aquella habitación. Estaba oscuro, sí, pero ella no había utilizado los ojos en mucho tiempo. Levantó las manos para mirarlas; las descubrió arrugadas y poseedoras de uñas larguísimas, amarillentas y enfermizas. No eran las manos de una princesa, sino las de una bruja.

Sollozó y las lágrimas le empañaron la visión. Enjugó sus ojos y miró al techo del sitio. Estaba lleno de enredaderas, pero no había aroma a vegetación. La fragancia en el aire era muchísimo peor. Intentó levantarse y el dolor la sujetó al lecho. Se quedó allí, preguntándose si estaría soñando todavía.

Después de un rato, volvió a intentar levantarse. Alzó el torso y se apoyó en los codos. Miró sus elegantes ropas convertidas en apestosos harapos avejentados. Pesaban toneladas a pesar de estar tan delgados.

Su cuerpo había cambiado. Ya no era la muchacha llena de juventud y energía. Ahora era vieja y estaba cansada, a pesar del largo descanso del que había "disfrutado". El llanto acudió de nuevo a sus ojos y lo apartó de golpe. Llorar no solucionaría nada.

Miró alrededor para descubrir qué era la causa de aquella pestilencia. A su izquierda estaba un cadáver recostado junto a su lecho. Su rostro estaba medio cubierto por una mata de pelo que, debajo de toda la suciedad, debía de ser dorado y brillante. En el rostro tenía una expresión de mudo horror, la boca abierta en un alarido silencioso dejaba al descubierto los dientes amarillos y algunos gusanos blancos que se alimentaban de la carne podrida. Las manos eran esqueléticas y habían rasgado el suelo cerca a ellas, las uñas estaban destrozadas.

La princesa sintió asco y repugnancia. Quiso tener la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de aquel cuerpo.

Más allá, en un mullido sofá, había otro cadáver, ataviado con lujosos harapos descoloridos y sucios. El rostro tenía tatuada la misma expresión de terror en las cuencas vacías que el cadáver femenino. La princesa miró al primer cadáver y después al otro con creciente horror y una aterradora sensación de opresión en el pecho.

— Son tus padres. —señaló una voz detrás de ella. La princesa se giró, lo más rápido que pudo, para descubrir un objeto muy extraño que le mostraba su apariencia cansina.

El Espejo en la pared desentonaba con la opacidad mohosa de todo el lugar. Parecía nuevo e inmaculado, de él emanaba un brillo plateado; la llamaba y la asustaba.

— Has estado dormida durante cien años. —informó la voz.

La vieja princesa intentó hablar pero de su boca sólo emanó el chasquido de la sequedad en su garganta.

— No es mentira y lo sabes —replicó la voz—. La prueba del paso del tiempo está en tu cuerpo.

La princesa volvió a mirarse las manos arrugadas, su largo cabello plateado le cayó a los costados del rostro.

— Qué… asó n'llos —preguntó en un susurro apagado.

— Tus hadas los sumieron en un agradable infierno de pesadillas —respondió Aikanáro. En el Espejo apareció su silueta y poco a poco fue saliendo del cristal líquido—. Las muy estúpidas no se pusieron a pensar que el tiempo nunca se detiene.

— ¿Dónde… 'stan ellas?

— Muertas. Cuando al fin las encontré, me ocupé de que jamás volvieran. No merecían estar en tu presencia luego de lo mal que desempeñaron su trabajo —los labios del demonio se curvaron en una sonrisa casi seductora—. Las castigué por ti.

— ¡Deja de hablar como si me amaras! —gritó con un volumen normal de voz—. Todo lo que haces es perjudicarme, eso no es amor.

Aikanáro se acercó al lecho de oro y plata y acarició los cabellos de la princesa mientras ella lo miraba temblando. La sonrisa en sus labios claros era lo peor de todo, había algo de gracia y coquetería en ellos. Sin embargo, los ojos demostraban la malicia de todo su ser.

— Mis palabras pueden interpretarse de muchas formas, princesa. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ninguno de tus príncipes haya logrado llegar hasta este lugar. Pero si lo que deseas es que me marche —la sonrisa se ensanchó—, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —gritó ella sin pensarlo—. ¡Vete, vete! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

— Es tu decisión —dijo Aikanáro con esa inquietante sonrisa en los labios. Caminó hacia el Espejo y entró en él sin mirar atrás.

La princesa aguardó un momento antes de intentar levantarse. Miró los cadáveres de sus padres y elevó una plegaria por la salvación de sus almas.

Por el grado de descomposición que presentaban, era fácil adivinar que su madre había muerto primero, junto a su lecho, aguardando el día en el que por fin ella despertara. Pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que tocara la punta maligna de aquella aguja, ¿sería verdad lo que el demonio decía? ¿De verdad habrían pasado cien años?

Se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco pero pudo mantenerse. Se acercó, con paso muy lento, a la única puerta de aquella habitación y la abrió, lista para ir hacia la libertad.

El tufo a muerte le golpeó el rostro con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas. Los ojos le lloraron y un par de arcadas la hicieron estremecer.

Entreabrió los ojos. A través de las pestañas lagañosas vio una habitación llena de bultos tirados por todas partes. Miró con más atención, el corazón acelerándose a medida que reconocía lo que eran los bultos; un mar de muertos, todos ellos pudriéndose dentro del castillo y con las mismas expresiones de terror de sus padres. Todos ellos esperando a que ella despertara.

Y ella por fin había despertado.

Se giró con brusquedad. El espejo había desaparecido. Estaba sola y sola tenía que lidiar con esa habitación llena de cuerpos de cuencas vacías y expresiones de dolor.

La princesa había despertado y la realidad era mucho peor que sus sueños. La realidad la torturó hasta enloquecerla y en la cima de aquella torre gritó horrorizada.

Ningún príncipe acudió a su rescate.

* * *

_1415hrs  
18/02/11_

_El otro día salí al patiecito de mi casa y sin ninguna razón aparente, se me ocurrió el siguiente pensamiento: "La Bella durmiente tiene pesadillas" pensé que sólo sería una frase que podría escapárseme por algún otro relato, así de paso nada más, sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de aventar "Entre hermanos" y DBHS a un lado y expandir esta ideas. Sí, ya sé que dije que no escribiría más Fan Fics, pero se viene el aniversario y de verdad quiero las 100._

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

**_«-( H.S )-»™_**


End file.
